No Father Should Have to Choose
by Tera Hunter
Summary: I'll just be the odd turtle out!" Little does Mikey realize how horrible that would actually be. Long story. Needs reviews. Please inspire! First Chapter may seem odd.
1. Prologue: The Wish

**A/N: All right! BEFORE YOU READ THIS, PLEASE WATCH "TMNT" (the CGI movie)**. **If you have not seen the movie, just skip ahead to chapter two and come back to this later, as ****it doesn't have any relevance to the plot**** until *cough**cough* later. Other than that, read, enjoy, and review!**

Prologue

_What on Earth have you done, Max?_

She entered the tower in a daze. It had taken her a full hour to sneak in past all those men in black ninja costumes. If she hadn't known the grounds by heart, she probably wouldn't have made it. She glanced around warily. The hall seemed peaceful enough, but it felt too open after her long journey to the door. She hung to the right, keeping well into the shadows.

Something was up. She had to find Max. Maybe he could explain all this. She smirked, already playing the conversation in her head.

_"Violet, calm down, I can explain."_

_"Of course you can. Start with why you gave all the employees a two week vacation, sent me to Africa while you had secret interviews with people I've never even heard of before, why your car happens to be parked out front when YOU are supposed to be on vacation, oh, and maybe throw in all that fancy equipment you had stashed in the garage for the past six months?"_

She laughed quietly to herself. Oh, yes. This would be an interesting conversation.

She glanced into the center chamber at the end of the hall.

*gasp*

The thirteen canisters Max had hidden in the garage were here now, arrayed in a circle around some ornately carved wheel raised in the center of the floor. She inched closer. She couldn't help it. When she reached the nearest of the canisters, she had to stand on tip-toe to see inside. A giant, ugly, angry gorilla snarled back at her.

With a startled shriek she dropped back to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest in terror. After a few moments she convinced her body to crawl back top the relative safety of the hall. After a moment of very deep breathing she buried her face in her hands.

_Okay, Violet. Don't panic. Yes, Maximillian Winters happens to keep wild monsters in canisters. Yes, he lied to you about going to Australia for two weeks. Yes, he has taken to keeping armed ninja around the building at all times. It's okay; he's still the same Maximillian, right?_

A door at the top of the far stairwell swung open with a bang. Violet started violently, hitting her head against the pillar behind her. After a moment of berating herself for no good reason she peaked around to see what had come in.

The sound she somehow managed to stifle would have been a very loud yelp.

_Okay…he also has a few walking statues around the place. Terrific._

The biggest of the statues paused and glanced at the one in front. The leader (Violet assumed) pointed at one of the canisters. The other two moved quickly forward and unbolted the hatch long enough for the big guy to toss in a small, red, scorpion-looking creature. They then walked around to a canister next to the big gorilla thing and began to repeat the process, this time with a large green being with a shell. It didn't look scary at all. In fact, he looked oddly familiar. _How do I know it's a he?_ It groaned as it was moved. The nearest of the four stone warriors pulled a glowing blue vial of liquid from its belt and forced the creature to swallow it. He coughed several times and then became completely limp. The four statues laughed about some private joke and shoved the being into the canister.

"There." The spiky one hissed. "The last of the Thirteen Monsters."

Still snickering together they exited the room.

Violet couldn't help it. The moment the coast was clear she ran across the chamber and peeked in at the newest member of the collection. Instead of reassuring her, the sight of the creature's face disturbed her. It was like some half-developed memory was tugging at her subconscious. Her confusion soon faded as she noticed the look on the creature's face.

"He looks…so peaceful." _Not like the others._

Violet kept her voice low, but it still seemed to echo around the gigantic chamber. The cold steel was sticking to the sweat on her hands. She pressed her nose against the glass. He was almost…human. He even looked human under that green skin and plastron in some weird way. The blue cloth stretching like a mask around his head and the sheathes on his back reminded her of the rumors she'd heard recently about ninja kame loose in the sewers…

Footsteps.

Violet ran back to the pillars, retreating to the ones closest to the great doors. That way, she could see without being seen and get away if she had to. The four statues had returned. Leading them was Mr. Winters himself, wearing that ridiculous gold armor he loved so much.

Violet frowned. It wasn't like Maximillian to lie to her. He never, ever worked late without telling her and never with company as strange as this. Come to think of it, those statues looked an awful lot like those statues he'd bought from that O'Niell woman.

They were talking. She was too far away to hear them. Several of the beasts snarled and tried to reach them, clawing in vain at the hard windows of their prisons. Violet blinked. She'd just noticed that of all the cells, the one containing _him_ had not lit up like the rest. Odd. Winters was getting closer, she could hear what he said.

"…the pieces are in place. Finally, we can rest in peace, my brothers and sister!" Winter's voice rang with a joy she hadn't heard in years, except in her dreams.

_Brothers and sister? What else is he keeping from me?_

The being next to Winters stroked his broadsword at his belt. His thick, gravelly voice was reflective and unnaturally heavy as he replied, yet there was a hint of pleasure in his voice too. "Indeed, Yaotl." Four pairs of glowing red eyes met.

Violet blinked. What did they call him? She felt something twist inside her stomach. Whoever, or whatever, that person was he was no brother of Winters. There was something dark in him, some evil plan, in all of them!

Maximillian was oblivious to the threat. He was focused on the task at hand. Did he actually _trust_ these guys? Violet shook her head. She had to warn him before he got hurt! But…how?

Suddenly, the four beings paused, right before Max could inspect the kame's cage, Violet noticed.

"You go ahead, Yaotl. We are going to make sure the creatures are secure."

Winters nodded. "Very well, Aguila, but hurry! The Stars of Kikahn are almost aligned."

_Stars of what? _Her head was beginning to hurt. Too much information was pounding in her head, demanding to be processed. She focused on the generals, shoving everything else to the back of her mind. The one called Aguila was addressing the others.

"Gato, Mono, dear Serpentina, our time is almost at hand. Years have made our brother weak and feeble-minded. The passion and ambition he possessed as a warlord have faded." He growled.

The one named Gato spoke up. His voice was higher, harsher than Aguila's, like the yowl of a jaguar. "But if we use the portal to banish him from the mortal plane we'll have to wait another three thousand years to make another wish!"

Aguila smirked. "By which time we will have already conquered the planet. Remember," He put one hand on Gato's shoulder. "We have all the time in the world."

Violet felt her breathing quicken. A portal? Was that what that huge platform was for? What wish? Three thousand years?

_Maybe making a wish on the portal makes it come true…_

"Come." Aguila said. "Let us seal the vow."

Each of them reached out with their right hand to clasp the forearm of the General beside them. After Aguila had chanted for a moment in some strange tongue, each stood back and bowed to the others. Their secret, solemn pact was made. "We will destroy our former brother, Yaotl. Or leave mortality trying."

Early the next morning found Violet in a trance-like state of shock. Just as she'd had enough, right when she was about to rush out and warn Winters, a huge, red beam of energy pierced the dome on top of the Winter's Corp Building and slammed into the center of the engraved platform below.

As the stone wheel began to spin, twisting the energy into a vortex of light, Violet finally saw the Portal. The creatures began to scream, scratching with renewed energy at their canisters as, one by one, they were torn loose by the Portal's energy and swallowed by the vortex.

Then, everything stopped. The unlit canister hadn't moved. Far above her, Violet could hear Winters shouting something and the general's gravelly replies. She wasn't sure, but it sounded like Winters had realized he'd been duped. It had something to do with _him_,she was sure.

Then the great doors swung open again. Two of the strange men in ninja costumes breezed past her and she realized with a start that they'd been right behind her. The two guards rushed to the door, guarding it against…

The two guards went flying back into the chamber, followed rapidly by a three green turtle creatures, a rat, and two humans. One of them was April O'Niell.

Violet was still watching the green ones. She realized that she knew exactly why they were here.

"Dudes, what do we do now?" The one with an orange bandana asked.

_They talk? _Violet wasn't surprised. Nothing could startle her now.

"I'm working on it!" The one in purple snapped back, glancing around. One of the humans pulled something from the golf bag on his back. She could imagine the grin on his face and suddenly she recognized him. Casey Jones, O'Niell's partner. He'd broken a vase a few weeks ago, setting off the defense systems and costing a fortune to…

"You break it you buy it…" Casey muttered to himself.

*CRASH!*

Violet flinched. That had been her favorite vase! The giant door mechanism slammed into place. Violet could hear the muffled sound of more guards trying to break in from the other side; a useless gesture, of course. She smirked to herself. These guys knew how to fight dirty.

"Yeah! All right!" The one with red whooped, slipping his two sais into his belt. The congratulations circulated for a few more moments and then purple spoke up again. They had seen the portal.

"Wow. That would be the swirling vortex to another world, I assume."

"Cool." Orange commented. "I want one."

Violet had to smile. She'd found the goofy one.

The five split up, each peering into a separate canister and calling the same name. "Leo? You in there, bro? Hello? Whoa, wrong cage! Leonardo?"

_Leo? I knew someone named…_

"I got 'im!" Red called.

"Out of the way, please!" Purple called, rushing forward with some sort of device in his hand. _That must be the techie._

*BOOM!*

Violet ducked behind the pillar while the smoke cleared. When she peeked back around, Red was leaning into the canister, whispering softly. "Hey, buddy. Up you go!"

Red stepped back, Leo's arm across his shoulder. He was conscious again, but he didn't seem all that relieved. After regaining his feet he coughed slightly before straightening up.

There was a long moment of silence as Leo and Red locked gazes. Violet could almost feel the tension in the air. Then Red handed Leo two long, flat swords…Katana.

"Yer gonna need these if you're gonna lead us outta here."

Leo took them, slowly, looking down at them as though surprised they were in one piece. Then he looked up again. A smile crept onto his beak. "I'm going to need you, too."

Violet felt strangely relieved. She was actually _happy_ these guys had resolved whatever conflict had been broiling under the surface, or at least put it off for the time being.

Then Violet remembered why she'd stayed. Before she could move, she heard something that chilled her to the bones. Winter's scream as he crashed down beside the four mutants. The generals had struck.

_Oh no…_

She watched, paralyzed, as the four turtles and company approached the falling man, warily.

"Looks more like Fall, get it?" Orange commented.

"Mikey, remember our talk." Purple corrected him.

Mikey pulled a hokey stick from Casey's bag and prodded Winter's with it. Violet's eyes narrowed. _No one _was going to treat Max like road kill while _she _was around! _No one_. She was just about to step forward when Orange spoke again.

"Hm. Not so immortal, huh, dudes?"

She stopped cold as a thousand long abandoned pieces snapped into place. _Immortal?_

Then Yaotl gasped, shoving himself up and staring at the group in utter confusion. Her heart soared. _He's alive!_

"Your time's run out, Winters." April said coldly, dousing Violet in suspicion once more.

"Ms. O'Niell?" Max turned to stare at her in confusion. "I must have hit my head pretty hard, I'm seeing…giant turtles?"

_Tell me about it. _Violet slipped back behind the portal. There was a case of ancient spears next to her. Just in case the turtles meant Max any harm…

"We know what you're up to, Winters." April continued. _She does?_ "We know about the portal and we think that it's time you sent all these monsters home."

_Home?_ Violet's mind drifted to the portal. A pang of envy struck her. These _creatures _knew more about Winters than she did! It wasn't fair!

Or did she? It hit her in a rush. Of course! It's all a joke! Some dumb mistake! She almost laughed aloud. Any minute now, Winters would laugh and turn away from this madness. They could all go home. None of this was really happening! She leaned forward, waiting for Maximillian Winters' theatrical laugh and the end of this bizarre nightmare.

*Clung!*

Violet froze. The great doors were open again, a flood of black garbed ninja rushed in, weapons ready. Violet spotted one of them, a red masked female, stuff something into her pocket. She had an access key? Impossible! Then again…nothing was impossible in this insanity.

"I couldn't agree with you more. It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself and this world."

Violet's breath caught as her hopeful illusions crashed down around her. _Then…it's all true. He really was…is…Yaotl…and he never told me! _She slammed her fist against the pillar beside her. Tears were stinging her eyes as the reality of the impossible sunk in at last. _WHY didn't he tell me?_

"…penance. I must return all thirteen beasts or our curse will continue… and that is a torment I can no longer bear."

"Then you should be put out of your misery."

Violet's head snapped up again. Aguila and the other three generals had stepped out from the side door again. She leaned back against the pillar and then forced herself to crawl into the shadow of the wall so she could watch. She had to watch.

Leo spoke up. "I think we walked in on a family feud, guys."

"The time has come to reopen the portal and rain destruction upon the earth." Aguila announced.

"Nothing will stand in our way!" Gato hissed gleefully, "When we have an army at our command."

"My brothers, I…" Yaotl tried to interrupt, but Aguila cut him off with an agry sweep of one hand.

"We are NO brothers to you!"

"With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken!" Gato gloated.

Violet was beginning to get it. They were _all _immortal. Yaotl, Gato, Aguila, Mono, the whole lot of them. And somehow, that vortex in the middle of the room was the source of it.

"We shall finish what we began all those years ago." Serpentina purred, "And we will finally have our victory!"

Violet rubbed her temples. It was too much to take in. Too much to try and understand. She would have to stop thinking and just watch. That, or go insane.

"Join us Foot Clan!" Aguila ordered. "Join us and no harm will befall you."

As the Foot ninja stepped forward to attack Karai's hand snapped up sharply, stopping them. She had made a promise, and she intended to keep it. "The Foot ninja is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you." She signaled and all but one of her foot ninja dashed away. Her prize pupil.

"Okay, what does that mean?" April asked in confusion.

"It means we are going to help you." Karai replied, trying not to see the joy in Leo's eyes. "My ninja will find the last monster and you will bring it back here. Hurry! We don't have much time."

They left, April and Casey right on their heels. It was just Yaotl and the five mutants now. Them against four very confident looking generals.

"Forget about them!" Aguila scoffed, turning toward Winters. "By the time they return the Portal will already be closed with _you_ inside it."

Raph sneered. _Geez, do these guys have an ego problem or what?_

" I hate to see brothers fight like this." Donatello sighed.

"Unless it's together." Raph grinned. Leo nodded with a smile. The four of them rushed forward to block the generals from reaching Winters. "Hate to rain on your parade, pal. But we thought we'd even the odds a little."

Aguila and the generals smirked, undaunted. "We're going to enjoy this." He stepped forward and brought his broadsword crashing down onto Raph's Sais.

The battle began. Raph's blood boiled with excitement. _Finally! Some _action_! _He and Leo exchanged a smile. For an entire year they had fought solo. Now, they were in their element, dancing the deadly balance beam between life and death. And they were doing it together.

He'd almost forgotten how much he liked working as a team.

Yaotl shook his head. In over three thousand years, he had never seen anything like it. Although his brot…_No! The generals. They are no longer my brothers..._easilydoubled the turtles in power and size they met each others' attacks blow for blow!

But, how long would it last? He stepped forward to help, but the rat's staff stopped him. "If you please! They can defeat them! They are a team."

There was a wrenching sound behind them. Winters turned towards the portal as the remaining canisters began to tear free and started the long journey home. The vortex began to fluctuate as new creatures tried to force their way back.

"Let us hope so! Because if not, Aguila will use the portal to draw forth an arny of evil and the world will be lost." He turned to glance at the Rat and smiled. "Well, beast! Let's send them back where they belong!"

It was like some strange dance. Mikey's chucks blocking Serpetina's wrist blades, Donatello's Bo staff making every blow under Mono's defenses count, Leo's eyes blazing with energy as Gato vainly tried to remove his head, the Rat's staff and feet keeping the portal a one-way trip. Violet desperately wished she could see the red one. She still hadn't caught his name. He and Aguila had moved to the upper floor. She leaned out tentatively, then hid when Yaotl's glance turned her way. She did _not_want him to see her. He'd worry.

After a moment she leaned out again and then was forced to duck back as Leo slammed into the sword case in front of her pillar. Then he danced away again, breaking the antique swords from the case one by one on Gato's weapons.

There was a crash as Aguila suddenly hit the ground floor, hard. Then Red leapt down after him.

"Sensei!" Mikey shouted. "Are you all right?"

"We must do this more often!" The rat laughed and kicked a shrieking flyer back into the vortex. "I still got it!"

Violet clasped her hands together, glaring at the door. Where was that monster? The turtles were good, but how long could they last? They were fighting _immortals_ for heaven's sake!

"Boys!" The one named Sensei called. "We must finish this now!"

Violet couldn't agree more.

The turtles redoubled their attacks, forcing the generals back towards the platform. Then they jumped, using the combined force of their weight, their blows, and good old gravity to shove their enemies into the portal.

Violet barely restrained a cry of relief. Then a strange surge of energy rippled through the room. Violet covered her head as glass rained down from the shattered lanterns overhead. The next thing she heard was the last thing she wanted to. Aguila was laughing as he pulled himself from the portal with the others beside him. "Foolish creatures, we are immortals made of stone! Without the final monster to break our curse we will _never _be stopped!

Violet sighed. _Do these guys have an ego problem or what?_

*WHAM!*

*_Beep-bee-beeeep!*_

"Special delivery!" Casey shouted from the window of what looked like an advertisement van for "Cowabunga Carl".The dragon-like monster that followed it was humongous. Violet was surprised that it fit through the door! Its tail lashed from side to side as it charged in, like a dog chasing a toy…Violet barely had time to duck as the lashing tail tore a huge gash in the pillar as it passed, sending debris flying around the room. Something slammed into her back…

_It is done._

Yaotl sighed heavily. The final monster had skidded right into the Portal, taking the four generals with it. He laughed as hundreds of bruises suddenly began to sting. Everything hurt now. He was battered and his golden armor was starting to itch. He didn't really care. His new family stood before him.

He smiled as Michelangelo scratched hi head. "So…um…what happens now?"

Yaotl smiled sadly. His only regret was that he never got to make his wish… He glanced behind him. The sun was shining into the torn turned his gaze to the pillar beside it for a long turtles probably thought he was watching the sun rise.

_I only wish…_

The sun's warmth enveloped him.

…_that Violet could have had…_

Years of age caught up to him.

…_a _real _family._

Raphael stared as Winters' form crumbled into dust and passed from sight. He hung his head wearily, respectfully. There went a great warrior…and a great man.

Violet watched it all. Her back throbbed, but it hardly matched the pain in her heart. She felt cold. All she'd believed about reality had gone up in dust, literally. And all she knew had gone with it, her memories, and her life, everything she'd loved and worked for. None of it mattered anymore. She sniffed. The seven beings that had helped Winters get home all lowered their heads. The four turtles slung their arms over each-other's shoulders.

Brothers.

Yaotl had called them brothers.

As she watched them leave, smiling, playfully jostling one another, she could believe it.

She shivered. The hall was empty now. She was alone. It was just her and the battered remains of the great chamber. She got to her feet, not quite realizing it, and left the shelter of the pillar.

Chunks of the ceiling and shattered relics crunched under her feet along with the broken remains of her past. She already knew where she was going. She had been drawn to it from the beginning. There was a flash of green in the corner of her eye, her memories.

"_Yer gonna need these if you're gonna lead us outta here."_

"_I'm going to need you, too."_

No one would need her anymore.

She climbed onto the platform and turned to look at the door.

"_..and thank you…brothers. You've made a very old man very happy."_

She walked to the center and fell to her knees. _I made him happy once. When my mother died I made him smile, and that made _me_ smile. HE said I looked so much like her. I have her black hair…_

A tear trickled down her cheek.

_He also said I have my father's eyes._

She watched again as the turtles left, arm in arm, laughing, smiling, living a good life. Suddenly she couldn't stop the tears. One final memory shook her, one of her own this time.

_Maybe making a wish on the portal makes it come true…_

"I wish…" Violet whispered. A hum began to build in her ears. "I wish I had a family like _that_."

Darkness swallowed her. She never heard the strange but familiar voice echoing in the air.

"I only wish Violet could have had a _real_ family."

Nor did she watch as a glowing red spark from the broken device flickered to life and engulfed her, bent on helping to grant one final wish.

**A/N: Awesome, dudes (and dudettes)! Thanks for reading! All I ask for now is that your REVIEW and let me know what needs to be changed, what sucked, what rocked, how to make Mikey cuter (if that's even possible), etc. Luff ya! R&R!**


	2. Wake Up Call

**A/N **Well, this is the first chapter of a series I've been chewing on for months. I hope you all enjoy it and that it doesn't turn out _too_ bad. Lol, just let me know when you're done!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, my contract forces me to include this. The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot and most of the dialogue. I do not own the characters in the TMNT episodes, New York, or any of the songs included in this story (I think). I will now go pout in my room for a few hours bemoaning that fact.

**Wake-Up Call**

"_I'll just be the odd turtle out!"_

Donatello groaned and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but Mikey's comment had been ringing in his head all day. Sometimes he caught himself actually wishing his baby brother _would_ disappear for a while. The fact that Mikey was annoying his shell off at the moment wasn't helping his fantasies fade, either.

"Hey, Don? What's this thing? What does this do? Ooo! Is this for me?"

"Look, why don't you be a good little turtle and go wake up the others?" He snapped. "I'm really busy with the new shell-cell right now."

"Sure, Don!" Mikey grinned, widening those sky blue eyes to their cuteness maximum. "I'll see you later!"

He rushed out the door, obviously thrilled at the opportunity to annoy his other siblings at four o'clock in the morning. Don sighed, wondering what he'd just gotten them into. _Oh well…at least I'll have thirty seconds of peace while he develops "the perfect plan"._ Don glanced at his watch. _Okay…twenty-four seconds._

**TMNT**

Raph rolled over with a groan. _Grinning to himself as he mercilessly beat Hun into a pulp. He could hear the crowds roaring with delight as he landed the finishing blow, knocking Hun unconscious and securing the World Championship Boxing Tournament! He smiled as he was carried away by thousands of fans that were cheering, screaming _his_ name. Mikey's voice broke into his dream, declaring his victory to the world! _Wait, Mikey?

"…and that concluded the match! Raph is carried away by hundreds of hysterical fans into the ceremony room, where he is traditionally doused with _gatorade_…"

Raph's eyes popped open. Mikey grinned down at him from the arm of the couch where he squatted, coiled, ready to dump the ice cold pitcher of water in his hands onto his brother's head.

"Mikey, if you even _think_ about dumpin' that, I'll…"

**TMNT**

Leonardo sat up with a start as a thunderous roar rang out through the lair, followed by an unearthly squeal.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Leo flopped back onto his pillow with a sigh, all hopes of falling back to sleep dashed as his two younger brothers rushed around the lair, trashing it. He glanced at his clock.

_4:27…never fails._

Leo tried not to growl. He was getting tired of the early wakeup calls. He had never liked them in the first place. Now that his training was making him stay up even later, it was becoming a real pain in the shell.

_One day…_he pleaded silently as he sat up_…just _oneday_, I wish he'd let me sleep in!_

Grabbing his mask off the bed stand Leo stood up. After a long yawn and a good stretch that popped his tired muscles he set out to face the new day.

**TMNT**

Master Splinter, of course, was already awake. He let the riot outside his room go on long enough to be sure his sons were awake as well. Then he stood and, after a quick bow to Hamato Yoshi's shrine, he quickly made his way to the door before things could get out of hand.

The lair was trashed of course. It always was at this time in the morning. Raph was ruthlessly flogging Mikey with a pillow. Leo was stumbling through the kitchen looking for his favorite cereal. Donatello was no doubt locked into his lab, where the mayhem wouldn't reach him while he worked. Splinter sighed. Grateful though he was that Mikey was able to get them up in the early hours of the morning, there were certain restrictions that should be taken into account!

He made his way to the couch to watch his morning soap opera, only to find it soaked in his favorite spot. Vaguely annoyed, he sat on the opposite end and grabbed the remote. His tail flicked back and forth in excitement. He had been waiting for the rerun of this episode for six months. Somehow, he always managed to miss it, but today would not be like that. At least, that's what he was hoping as the TV flickered to life. Almost instantly Mikey was between him and the screen, cheerfully dodging as Raph threw pillows, balls, and other assorted objects in his general direction.

"Hiya, Sensei! Whatcha watching?"

Splinter leaned to the side in an attempt to see around his youngest son. "I am _trying_ to watch my morning soap opera, as you well know!" He snapped, trying to stay calm.

"Oh." Mikey said. He was staring at Splinter, maybe picking up on the negative ambience surrounding his father. His sensei was much too tired to care.

"If you do not mind me asking, would you please 'move your shell'?" He asked.

"Oh! Right, sensei!" Mikey replied, beaming. He back flipped to the side just as a dripping Raph came tearing around the couch in hot pursuit.

"You are SO DEAD when I catch you, ya hear me? SO DEAD!"

**TMNT**

Cornered. He was trapped like a rat, pardoning the expression. He scurried about frantically, trying desperately to find a way past the snarling monster now approaching him with fluffy instruments of death in each hand and a maniacal grin on his face. Mikey dodged left, a pillow slammed into the wall an inch before his face. He tried right with the same results. He gulped.

"Try and dump water on me _now_, nunchuck-brains!" Raph growled.

Mikey raised his hands. "Now, now Raph, don't be hasty! I mean, it was just a joke! You know that, right? Right?"

Raph took another step forward, cracking his knuckles.

Mikey began to panic. "Um, Leo? LEO HELP!" He squealed.

Leo glanced up blearily from his cereal. "Want me to hold him for you, Raph?

"Not funny!" Mikey yelped.

"You brought this on yourself, you know." Don informed his younger brother as he entered the kitchen with the new cells in hand. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

"It was your idea!"

Raph cocked an eye ridge in his other brother's direction. Don just rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge, tossing the new cells onto the table as he went. Raph grabbed the front of Mikey's plastron as he tried to sneak past. "Nice try, bozo."

Mikey could feel the sweat on his face thicken. There was only one way out. He dropped to the floor. Startled by the sudden weight Raph was pulled downward onto Mikey's waiting feet. As the hothead was sent flying onto the table the youngest turtle bolted out of the room, upending cereal on Leo's plastron and smashing one of the new shell cells into smithereens. "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

**TMNT**

Master Splinter glanced up in shock as Mikey cannon-balled into him, sending hem both tumbling to the floor.

"Oops, sorry sensei!" Mikey chuckled, embarrassed, before jumping to his feet as Raph came tearing out after him, this time with a cereal-soaked Leonardo and Donatello wielding a broken cell close behind. As the chaos began anew, Master Splinter realized that the scene he always missed was playing and he couldn't hear it. It was the last straw.

"ENOUGH!" The rat's dojo voice echoed through the Lair.

They all stopped; the tone of Master Splinter's voice shocking them into a standstill. There was a moment of tense silence. And then all three of the older siblings pointed at Mikey and declared "He started it!"

Splinter simply raised a hand for silence. "I am quite aware, thank you my sons. You may all leave. EXCEPT for _you,_ Michelangelo." Mikey eyed the staff pointed at him as though it were a gun as his older siblings left the room to spy from the kitchen.

**TMNT**

Splinter glared down at him. "You have become quite a nuisance recently, Michelangelo."

Mikey gulped, putting on his best innocent look. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you." Splinter replied. Something in his tone made Mikey realize that Splinter was not amused by his son's humor like usual. "Every morning for the past three weeks you have taken it upon yourself to wake your siblings at an unhealthy hour and drive them insane for the rest of the day. I have held my silence thus far hoping that this phase would pass quickly and you would learn to respect your brothers' wishes ,as well as my own. However, your behavior has only grown worse! I am very displeased, my son."

_I can see that._ Mikey thought to himself, wisely keeping his mouth shut for once.

Master Splinter sighed wearily. "Michelangelo, I will ask you this once. Please…"

And then everything went red. Alarm sirens screamed to life around the Lair as Donatello rushed in to silence them. Leo and Raph stepped into the room, too, and the entire family gathered behind Don, Mikey's behavior temporarily forgotten. The braniac turtle glanced at the techie code sprinting across his computer and his face became grim.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked, businesslike and alert at once.

"There's something big in the sewers." He replied coolly. Raph frowned.

"Leatherhead?"

"Bigger. Definitely a mutant though."

Mike felt his shell go cold.

"Bishop." Raph growled. They all glanced at him. "It has to be. Who else lets monsters loose in the city?"

"Could be one of the underground guys we ran into in Y'lyntias." Mikey suggested weakly.

Leo sighed. "Possible, but unlikely."

Splinter hummed thoughtfully. "Until we are sure, we must not jump to conclusions. Leonardo, take your brothers and try to find out what this creature wants. Donatello and I will take the Shell Car."

"Battle Shell." Donatello corrected absently.

"Hai, sensei." Leo replied curtly. They were gone in an instant to gather supplies. Only Mikey lingered.

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey winced. "Sorry sensei. I'm just…trying to convince myself that Bishop's the bad guy now. I totally forgot at first, ever since…"

Splinter nodded solemnly. "I understand, Michelangelo. You do not wish to fight someone that will someday become your friend, but you do not wish to damage the time stream by avoiding a conflict."

Mikey chuckled weakly. "Yeah, something like that."

"Nevertheless, we must try to stop Bishop if he intends to harm our friends. Try not to worry about the future, my son. We must do our best to live in the present."

"Hai." Mikey saluted. "Guess I should go, then. Raph's calling me." He grinned, trying to hide the disturbance in his mind, and then dashed away.

Splinter watched him go with a frown. "Still, something is not right. I hope you will be careful." He whispered. He shook himself and then left the Lair.

**TMNT**

**AN **Well, I hope that isn't too bad a cliffie. Please include all comments, suggestions, and questions in your review. (Luffs to y'all!)


	3. Rat Trap

**AN When everything goes to shell...(Master Splinter is ALWAYS right!)**

**Rat Trap**

"Um, Sensei?"

"Hmm?" Splinter raised his head. "Is something wrong, my son?"

"Um, no." Don blushed. "I was just wondering why you wanted to come tonight. Not that I'm not glad!" He added hastily. "It's just that you usually don't come unless things get out of hand."

Splinter nodded thoughtfully. "There are several reasons I wished to accompany you tonight. First of all, I wished to speak with you concerning your brothers, one of them in particular."

Don frowned. "Mikey?"

Splinter sighed. "Yes. Second of all, something is not right." He said quietly. His tail lashed silently on his lap. "And with Bishop involved, things almost _always_ get out of hand."

**TMNT**

"_Come on everybody. Clap your hands. Come on everybody. It's the hamster dance. Come on everybody. Clap your hands. Come on everybo…_!"

_*crunch*_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…*umph*!!!"

"Cut it out Mikey, or next time I won't just break your MP3!"

"Speak to me! Sniff, don't worry little guy, Donnie will make you all bett…ow! Leo!"

"_Can it_, Mikey! Bishop's agents are only two rooftops away!"

They all fell silent. Below them, a dumpster was rocking back and forth as something rummaged through it. Something huge, gray, furry, and hungry. Leo glanced down at it, then ducked back onto the roof as the thing glanced upwards. After a moment, it went back to its scavenging.

The creature had been easy enough to find. It had left a trail of broken garbage cans scattered across town. Now the only problem now, was finding a way to capture the beast…or stop it if possible.

"I still don't understand why we haven't called Don yet." Raph whispered.

Leo glanced at him and then looked quickly away. "That thing seems really sensitive to noise. I don't want it to hear our cells ringing and rush off, or even worse, attack. Besides… maybe it'd be better if Don didn't get involved…" He glanced at them hurriedly, to make sure they understood. Their faces paled slightly. They hadn't forgotten last time. Good. "I mean, there's no guarantee that this is the same kind of mutant, but until we're sure, we lay low. Agreed? I don't want _anyone_…infected."

Raph and Mikey nodded.

"Okay." Leo said calmly. "The creature's moving, let's go."

As they all stood, Leo couldn't help wondering what Don and Splinter were doing now.

**TMNT**

"…I mean… I know he _means_ well, but he's driving me insane!" Donatello finished.

Splinter smiled. "This is why I wanted to speak with you. You know your brothers, and you are honest about your observations."

Don blushed slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. _Not completely honest._ He thought to himself. "The only question now is what we're going to do about it."

There was no reply. Don glanced over. His sensei was rigid, his face grim and set.

"Master?"

"Step on it, Donatello. We are being followed."

**TMNT**

"I'm bored, Leo!" Mikey complained.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Raph." Raphael growled sarcastically.

Mike glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Neither're you. So, shut up and pay attention!"

"To what?" Mikey snapped. "We've been following this thing for hours and all we know is that it _really_ loves its garbage!" He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Are we _sure_ this thing is supposed to be a threat? It seems like a waste of time to me."

"Then you'll get along fine." Raph replied. Mikey looked hurt for a moment, but Raph ignored him as Leo hissed for them to come closer.

Something was happening to the beast. It was… Mikey leaned over the side in disbelief, forcing Raph and Leo to grab the back of his shell. "It's shrinking?"

Leo frowned. The monster began to writhe, snarling, and then it began to squeal as its gigantic form shriveled into a creature no more that a foot in length.

"No way." Mikey gasped. Indignation filled his voice. "We just chased a giant _rat_ across New York City?"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong."

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Raph yanked his shell cell out and began to dial.

**TMNT**

As the armored car drove past them, Donatello allowed himself a brief sigh of relief as he reached forward to turn off the engine. "That was close. I think we lost them."

Master Splinter nodded weakly. "Well done, Donatello. Now we must return home to wait for your brothers to return…"

"Hold it, sensei, my cell's ringing. Hello?"

Don listened for a long moment, and then his face darkened. "A temporary mutant? What's the point of that? Are you _sure_?"

There was a burst of static on the other end and Don pulled the phone away from his ear with a wince. "Okay, okay, of _course_ you're sure! Calm down! We're right here on 22nd and Fifth Street, about seven blocks from your location. Just…Raph, are you…" Don paused and then his tone changed. "Oh…uh huh. Okay, yeah. Well, we were being followed, but…Calm down! Sheesh…No, we're all right. We lost them."

There was a long pause as Don nodded along with whoever was on the other side of the phone. "All right, we'll wait here." He hung up. "That was Leo. He says he's on his way."

Splinter nodded, a look of intense concentration on his face. "I do not like this one bit."

"Me neither."

"Would you mind turning the radio off? I do not like the music you are playing."

Don frowned. "What…music?"

"That strange thumping sound, can't you hear it?"

Don shivered. "Master Splinter, the radio isn't _on_."

In the tense silence that followed, Donatello realized that he _could_ hear something. A low, vibrating hum that sounded vaguely familiar…_thrump-thrump-thrump-thr…_

"Donatello! We must move!" Splinter ordered.

Don twisted the key without argument, shifting into reverse and slamming his foot down on the gas. Something blue bathed the window in light and a strange tingling sensation shot up his spine. A few of the instruments on the panel exploded as electrical discharge coursed through them. When the moment passed, Donatello rubbed frantically at his eyes, trying to get his sight back. Beside him, Splinter groaned. The thrumping sound was much closer now, and Donatello finally remembered what it was. A helicopter was hovering just above them.

Don slammed his foot down again with no response. The Battle Shell's battery had overloaded. He snarled something under his breath that would have shocked Raphael and reached in Splinter's direction. He grabbed Splinter's robe and yanked his sensei close as he kicked the side door open, then he dashed out into the darkness of downtown New York.

Behind and above him, he could hear the cold laughter of a being that not long ago, to him, had been one of his most valuable allies. "You can run, Donatello, but you can't hide."

**TMNT**

Donatello shoved Splinter into the dumpster and clambered in after him. His heart was pounding from exertion and panic. _We have to get out of here!_ He cursed his eyes, still unable to see more than a few yards before the world blurred beyond recognition. He was beginning to wish he'd paid more attention to Leo's special blindfold sessions in the dojo. Being blind was driving him insane!

Splinter's hand landed gently on his son's shoulder. "Donatello, what happened?"

Donnie sighed, rubbing his temples. "They used some kind of electrical ray to short out the Battle Shell's circuits. The sudden light we saw was the discharge from the blast. My shell cell is okay, mostly. But I don't want to use it, in case they can track the signal."

There was a rustling sound next to him as Splinter squirmed onto his knees to peer out from under the lid. Luckily, his eyes had only been partially open when the blast hit. But Splinter had caught the full glare. With his sensei in such poor condition, they both knew Don was unwilling to attempt a run for it. They would have to wait their enemy out, and Bishop knew it.

"Rrgh! What the shell are they after?" Don snarled.

"Keep your voice down!" Splinter reprimanded him. "Remember that we are not alone…"

Don hushed immediately, but his thoughts still boiled angrily beneath the surface.

"I'm half tempted to give up." He snarled under his breath.

"Wouldn't that be a refreshing change." A voice drawled unpleasantly above them.

Before the pair could move the dumpster lid was flung open and rough gloved hands dragged them out into the filthy alley. Don was shoved down against the alley floor as his hands were yanked behind his shell and bound. Master Splinter was thrown against the alley wall and a syringe was shoved into his arm. He collapsed like a sack of wet sand. Donnie cried out when he saw the limp form of his master. He was yanked up onto his knees and backhanded sharply across the face.

"Don't speak unless spoken to." Bishop's lackey snapped at him. "Clear?"

Don's head throbbed. He shook his head to clear it and something hit his other cheek. He spat something that tasted oddly metallic onto the floor.

"I said is that CLEAR?" The man shouted into the turtle's face.

Don moaned in answer and nodded. It made his head spin and the world flip upside down, but at least the man didn't hit him again. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and leaned forward to press his forehead against the alley floor.

"Very good." Bishop sneered as he stepped into the moonlit alley. He stood over the turtle's hunched form like a victorious hunter. "I must admit, Donatello. I'm pleased you're here. I was wondering which of the turtles would be accompanying the old rat. I've been dying to get to know you better." Don cracked his eye open long enough to glimpse the faded smirk on Bishop's face. "Inside and out."

Don groaned again. He could feel the burning sensation of his cheeks swelling and he was beginning to feel sick. He could definitely taste blood in his mouth. He could hear Bishop saying something, but his head was pounding too loudly to make it out. Then someone grabbed the back of his bandana and forced his head to tilt sharply upwards to look at Bishop. He looked vaguely annoyed. "I said _where are your brothers now_?"  
Don's eyes narrowed. There was absolutely _no way _he would tell him _that_. With as much strength as he could muster he spat at Bishop's feet and glared at him.

Bishop nodded. "I had a feeling you'd act like that." He sighed and turned away.

Donnie should have been ready for it, but it still hurt when the guy's hand slammed across his face again with enough force to throw him against the floor. He heard a sharp crack as his head made contact and everything began to grow dark. From a great distance he could hear Bishop berating the soldier. "You idiot! I need him awake!" He heard the faint echo of someone being slapped and then Bishop addressing the others. "Hurry, get them in the truck. Be ready for anything…"

**TMNT**

**A/N Mwahaha…I love suspense.**


	4. Best Luck in the Universe

**AN Wow. I'm reading these chapters again. They are so LONG! What was I eating back then? Sugar? *Cough* Anyhows, please read and enjoy and feed me reviews.**

**Best Luck in the Universe**

Mikey knew something was wrong the second he saw the Battle Shell. The streets were dead silent, and the air was thick, almost oppressing. "Man, I've gotta baaad feeling about this…" He said, earning a smack from Raph. He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean it!" He shot at his older brother. "It doesn't take a Master Splinter to realize something isn't right here."

Raph ignored him as they approached the car. "Yo, Donnie! You okay in there?"

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't, no one was in the car. No one was in the alleys nearby either. Mikey felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, probably fear. He struggled to stay positive anyway, for his brothers' sake. "Maybe they made it into the sewers?" He suggested.

Leo shook his head. "He would have called us."

Raph growled. "Bishop was here. I can smell him."

Leo looked down. He agreed with Raph, Mikey could see it in his eyes. Then his brother's brow furrowed and he knelt down to examine something on the ground.

"Guys? I think you'd better see this."

Curious, Mikey leaned towards him to see what was going on. He blanched instantly. Raph growled and his hands curled into fists.

Blood. There was blood on the ground. Not much, but enough to make it clear there had been a struggle. Mikey glanced over at the nearest dumpster. Its contents had been spilled and its lid was flung open. Someone had been dragged out and probably beaten. He felt tears in his eyes at the thought of anyone hurting his peace-loving brother. "Why?" He whispered. "Why would Bishop…I mean, to Donnie …in the future he'd never…"

Raph looked over at him. A mixture of annoyance and pity battled in his eyes. "We ain't livin' in the future, Mikey."

As Leo and Raph began to walk back to the Battle Shell, already deep in discussion about their next move, Mikey remained where he was. After several deep breaths he shakily got to his feet and followed them. His thoughts, however, stayed locked on the drying blood on the alley floor.

**TMNT**

Don was still only semiconscious when they arrived. He was dumped unceremoniously on the floor and allowed to enjoy another lecture about "damaging the goods". He would have smirked, if he could move anything. The floor he was lying on was oddly comfortable, despite being metal. He could hear voices above him and the sound of many feet marching out of the room. Only Bishop remained. He wondered vaguely why no one had been left behind to guard. Then he remembered that he really wasn't in any condition to fight anyway, much less escape. He began to drift slightly, his alertness rising and falling at its own will. He was vaguely aware that, although his bleeding had slowed considerably, the almost flawless white floor under his head was slowly being stained red-brown. The realization was quickly followed by the fact that he could see again.

He smiled dreamily, imagining the look on Bishop's face when he saw the mark. The thought of annoying Bishop was suddenly incredibly appealing… Something connected painfully with his arm. A boot of some kind if he wasn't mistaken….and he rarely was. He groaned something that he wasn't entirely sure _wasn't_ a curse.

"Wake up, my little green friend." Bishop drawled, kicking him again.

"…'n awake…" He muttered. Forcing his eyes open.

Bishop was smirking as usual. It filled Donatello with a sudden desire to kick the egotistical jerk right in the shin. Tempted though he was, he decided not to. First of all, he couldn't move anyway, and second of all he had no idea where Splinter was and he wouldn't risk his Master's safety under _any _circumstances. He heard a quiet moan from behind him and felt something shift closer to his shell.

"My son…is that…you?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Hush, Master Splinter." He replied as best he could, relief leaking into his voice.

"Where…are we?"

Donnie growled under his breath. "We're in enemy territory."

He felt his Sensei stiffen suddenly as the truth sank in. Bishop laughed. "You two really _are _amusing." He got to his feet and began to walk away. "Too bad I can't keep you together for much longer."

Don stiffened. He didn't mean…? No, they _had_ to stay together! They had to!

He struggled to sit up, clutched at his right side, and then collapsed again. His left hand closed into a fist. "You…can't." He hissed loud enough for Bishop to hear. Bishop glanced back at him, unthreatened.

"When will you cretins understand that I _can_, and that I _always_ 'can'?"

Donnie groaned. Keeping up the angry façade took a lot of energy. Meanwhile his left hand, hidden in his shadow, pretending to hold his side, moved constantly. After a struggle, the cell flipped open. He glared at Bishop. "I won't…let you." He growled.

Bishop laughed. Donnie hit call. He tried not to smirk as the number dialed. Then his expression turned to horror as it began to ring. The familiar tune he had encoded into the phones rang out from beneath him (you know, the catchy one that plays at the beginning of all the episodes). Bishop's amusement vanished instantly. Two of his lackeys rushed forward, one shoved Don away as the other smashed the shell cell under his boot heel.

Don slid the length of the floor, ramming into Master Splinter and skidding to a halt next to a table of lab equipment. It was the only thing in the room besides them, and Don knew immediately that it had only one purpose. Bishop stalked towards them, crushing the remains of the cell in his hand. Donnie could see that play time was over. Bishop's eyes were cold, no smugness or arrogance interfering with his goals.

Bishop yanked Donnie to his knees. Then grabbed the back of his bandana and dragged him towards a clear cylindrical containment unit next to the table. Don struggled, but the bandana rubbing against his head wound was making it hard to concentrate. Splinter called for him weakly. Bishop pulled Don sharply to his feet, shoving him into the unit and sealing the door. Then he moved back towards Splinter. Don crumpled onto the floor, both hands held against his head. The throbbing pressure was beating against his brow, trying to break out. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw Bishop finish securing Splinter to the table.

He screamed. With strength he didn't really have, he forced himself to stand and beat his fist against the container wall. Bishop glanced at him once, then tapped a button beside him and went back to studying the tray of lab equipment. A thick, viscous liquid leaked into the chamber, quickly rising to his ankles. It smelled like anesthetic and fluorine. Bishop said something, and then grinned, knowing Don couldn't hear him. He picked up a long, serrated saw from the table and stroked it, holding it where Don could see. Splinter's eyes were tightly shut, preparing for the horror that would occur in the next few moments. Don cried out again, desperately willing for someone to hear him before it was too late.

**TMNT**

"It's Bishop's place all right." Mikey whispered as he slipped back onto the roof where his brothers were waiting. His voice was quiet, almost resigned. Leo nodded absently, studying the building before them.

"Good work Mikey. Now we just wait for…"

Raph landed gracefully next to them at that moment. "Me. You were right Leo, there're guards everywhere, surveillance cameras, too. They look like newbies, but…" He shook his head. "This ain't gonna be easy."

"It never is." Leo muttered. Then he smirked. "Fortunately, we won't have to worry about the guards."

"Oh, really?" Mikey raised one eye ridge. "How do you plan to avoid them, Fearless Leader?"

Leo hesitated. "Well, probably not _all _of them. See those windows? Donnie gave me something that should cut right through them. All we need to do is find out which floor Donnie is on."

At that moment, their shell's began to ring. Leo had his out first. As it opened, they heard a few muffled grunts and Donnie cry out. Leo held it up, calling into it. "Donnie! Donnie, talk to me! What…" As he lifted the phone to shake it, it began to beep. Leo stared at it and held it up against the fifth floor again. It pinged loudly. Then there was a high pitched squealing sound on the other end and the line cut off. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"No way." Mikey whispered. His eyes widened with awe. "Donnie turned the cells into _trackers_?"

Leo smiled. "Thanks, Donnie."

Raph yanked his Sais out. "Let's go."

"Hold it Raph." Leo said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Someone has to distract the guards on this side of the building so we can get up there." There was a pause as the other two realized what he was saying. "I'm out!"

"I'm out!" Raph added.

"I'm dead." Mikey gulped.

**TMNT**

Six hundred feet above the pavement a few minutes later Raph and Leo faced each other across the tinted one-way window. Leo took a deep breath. "No way to know what's waiting inside." He murmured.

Raph nodded. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it."

Leo smiled and unhooked one hand to reach for him. Raph did the same. Their fists tapped together lightly.

"Sorry for being a pain, Bro."

"Yeah, me too."

Leo reached into Donnie's bag (they'd brought it from the car) and pulled out a disk like contraption. As casually as possible, Raph glanced downwards. "Do you think Mikey'll be okay?"

Leo's face creased momentarily. Then he grinned. "Peachy. He's Mikey, remember? Best luck in the universe and Battle Nexus Champion."

Raph chuckled. "Best luck in the universe."

**TMNT**

_I have the worst luck in the universe._ Mikey thought to himself as he finished dragging the unconscious man into the alley. _I get left behind, forced to wait, picked on, and now I have to wear some great hippo of a man's costume to a party I'd rather avoid!_

He sighed. _If only there was a way I could take them all out at once, instead of dropping them one at a time._ He mused, slipping the man's costume on. As he finished buttoning it he saw a small card on the floor. His eyes lit up. It was the man's ID card. As he looked at it, he chuckled in amazement. "No way! You're a lieutenant? And…oh." He blushed slightly. "Happy birthday." Then he froze. A smirk began to creep across his face. "I have an idea…"

**TMNT**


	5. Birthday Party

**A/N in case you are wondering what this has to do with the prologue...you'll have to wait a while. This is going to be a BIG story...:)**

**Warning: Angry Michelangelo. REALLY angry Michelangelo.**

**Birthday Party**

Leo barely managed to catch the round section of glass as it slid free. This wasn't helped by the fact that it was smoother than frozen butter, colder too. He struggled to keep his grip steady as he surveyed the situation. There was a faint thumping sound somewhere, but the only thing he saw was Bishop, still oblivious, testing the saw's edge as he stood above something in a brown robe. It was struggling feebly as Bishop spoke. Leo felt numb as he observed the scene, feeling the circle of cut glass at the edge of his fingertips. Raph prodded him from behind.

"Can you see them?" He asked, craning his neck around to peek in.

And then Leo remembered that there was another member of his family here too, somewhere. He glanced around, and his heart stopped. He'd found the source of the thumping noise. Donatello hung suspended in the tube of liquid like some sick science project. His face was rapidly changing color as he beat weakly at the glass. Then he choked and the air he'd been holding escaped. A small stream of bubbles floated out of his mouth and his eyes widened in horror. He convulsed once and then was still.

The glass fell from Leo's limp hands.

Raph was behind Bishop when the glass shattered on the ground. Leo had the pleasure of seeing Bishop's eyes widen in the slightest shock. Raph caught him full in the face with his fist. He reared back to strike again, shouting something that was definitely a curse. By this time, of course, Bish was in battle mode. He kicked Raph in the stomach, sending him back a pace long enough to move to the more open space in the center of the floor. Raph tore after him, hot with rage.

By this time I was at Splinter's side. I ran my sword smoothly beneath the straps, slicing them neatly beneath the buckles as I passed. Splinter sat up with a wince, one hand extended. "Leonardo! Donatello needs help!"

I didn't respond, because I was already on it. I rushed straight to the glass and smashed a crooked hole in it with my katana's hilt. Some of the liquid slipped out and I hit it again, near the bottom. Don stirred slightly as the liquid level descended below his nose. I hit it again, in the middle, and the entire thing burst. Donatello collapsed forward into my arms. He was still for one terrible, rending moment, and then he gasped violently for breath and retched the noxious liquid out of his lungs onto the white tile work. I sighed in relief as I laid him down on his side and stood to go help Raph.

Luckily, reinforcements hadn't come yet. I could only hope it would stay that way. Maybe Mikey would find a way to keep them distracted until we ended this, I mused briefly. But, hey. It was Mikey I was talking about. That might be too much to hope for.

**TMNT**

"No, no. no! The disco ball goes in the CENTER of the ceiling! Sheesh! Hey! Watch those hors devours or whatever they're called! Where's that pizza? Charlie! Get the soda from the fridge, kay?"

"My name's not Charlie, sir."

"Whatever, get those sodas!"

He scurried off. I grinned to myself, glancing down at the smart lieutenant's uniform I was wearing. Yessir, power felt GOOD. "Hey!" He snapped at a girl walking by. "I want you to go upstairs and get all the guards into the main parking bay. I want EVERYONE here, you got that?"

She hustled off with a quick salute. I longed to itch at the long facemask that everyone wore, but I was too busy.

"Come on, guys!" Mikey encouraged as he strutted about. "We need to get these cars out of the way before the guests get here! I want this to be the best birthday party EVER!"

He had to admit, this had to be the easiest scam he had ever pulled off. It was fun too. These guys _needed_ a break, and they were desperate enough for one that they'd bought his story instantly.. They were all so formal all the time, and that couldn't be good for their health. In a way, he was doing his enemies a , none of these guys had known "lieutenant Richard George" very well, none of them really spent time together. They were a bunch of guys with jobs to do, who'd never do anything without an order. He'd bet this was the first time they'd been told to throw a party though. He could imagine Raph's face when he returned, hehehe. Raph wouldn't have even considered it, which made it all the more fun.

As he rushed about, the streangest thought struck him. Why WAS his luck so good recently? Luckier than usual, anyway. Maybe, maybe he should worry? Splinter was always saying that the best things and the worst things usually happen right after one another. He mused for a moment longer, and then focused on his task once more. Worrying wasn't his strong point, and he had a party to run.

Once all the other guards had arrived Mikey set the party in motion, switching the official-looking radio (which he probably wasn't supposed to touch) to a music station that pounded out a beat that reverberated throughout the room. He drifted through the crowd, waving off congratulations as though embarrassed. His gaze drifted upwards occasionally and he knew he had to leave soon.

_I sure hope this is a big enough distraction!_

**TMNT**

There was very little he could do. With a Herculean effort, Splinter rolled off of the gurney and hit the floor onto his numb arm. He grunted as tingles rushed up the nearly useless appendage and struggled to his knees. Bishop was backing towards them, probably wanting to grab one of the many vicious instruments on the table above, but Leonardo saw through his attempt and cut the villain off, forcing the agent to retreat sideways to face Raph and Leo together. Splinter's entire being ached, but he forced himself to drag his wounded body to Donatello's side. The second youngest was breathing deeply, half choking, as though afraid the oxygen might disappear again at any moment. A wave of pity rushed through him. He remembered the time _he_ had nearly been submerged in the deadly suspension fluid. The thought still terrified him.

He pulled the turtle's head into his lap, gently pounding him on the back to remove any remainder of the gunk from his system, praying that Donatello would not be too weak to move, wishing that the numbness in his arm would fade, and hoping to the stars above that Leo and Raph would be able to hold Bishop off until they could find a way out.

He realized briefly that even though Bishop was barking random orders into his communicator watch, reinforcements were slow in coming. Were they all miraculously on break? Had something happened to the security system? Splinter noticed then that something else was bothering him. Michelangelo was missing.

He felt a surge of hope. His youngest was still free. Was he responsible for this tiny miracle? Perhaps there was hope for this day after all.

A moaning cry brought his head up sharply and made Donatello stir. Leo had literally been thrown against the wall hard enough that it made one's ears pop. Raph had turned towards him in worry, distracted for one precious moment. Bishop dropped him like a stone.

Splinter cried out. Bishop glanced toward him coolly. That ever-returning grin spread its evil way across his features. He began to stalk towards them. Donatello was struggled to hands and knees. He tried to force himself in between Bishop and Splinter, but his sensei wouldn't allow it. He wrapped his good arm around the youth's shell and held him close. Bishop didn't even laugh. His fist slammed into Splinter's jaw, knocking him into the gurney and sending him a few feet backward. Don rocked back onto his knees and swung at him, but Bishop just twisted the turtle onto his back. Then he smirked and deliberately placed his foot against Don's arm and leaned on it.

Don screamed. Then he screamed again as Bish pressed down harder. Bishop pulled a small gun from his pocket and leveled it at the turtle beneath him. Splinter cried out. Bishop's grip tightened. Time seemed to slow down. Don's eyes were wide with fear and pain. And then Mikey stepped into the room, the lieutenant uniform dropped from his hands. A voice as sharp and deadly a lightning crackled throughout the room like a nuclear aftershock.

"NO!"

**TMNT**

The pressure on my arm was suddenly gone. I felt a sob of relief tear out of my lungs. Then a flash of spinning orange brought me to my senses.

Mikey was attacking Bishop with a ferocity I had never imagined him capable of. The gun was gone, presumably knocked out of Bishop's hands. It might have been imagination, but I could have sworn he was actually _beating Bishop back._ Before the shock of that notion had passed I heard a shout from the open door and cursed. The guards below must have heard us at last. With a surge of energy I managed to cross the room. My strength was returning at an alarming rate. I must not have been under long enough for the fluid to petrify me completely.

I threw myself against the door as the first guard appeared and pressed my weight against it. I suppose I should have considered myself luck that it wasn't one of those fancy sliding doors, or that stunt would never have worked. As it was, I was still having trouble shutting it completely. I turned to see why it wouldn't close and regretted it. One of the guards had worked his arm in and was pointing his gun towards me. I heard it coming before I felt it. My shoulder exploded as the laser grazed it. I stifled my scream the best I could and elbowed the door sharply. The man on the other side cried out as the impact snapped his arm and he dropped the gun, pulling back. The door clicked to a close.

I didn't waste any time. I leaned away from the door just long enough to jam the lock and smash the controls. I sighed with relief and gently touched my wounded shoulder. It stung like shell. He would have to treat it soon. But first, he needed to help Mikey get past Bishop.

He spun around and froze in surprise. Bishop was right behind him. Mikey shouted. "Don! Get outta the way!"

Faster than the warning could register Donatello hit the floor.

**TMNT**

When Donnie hit the floor he took the last of whatever restraints Mikey had remaining.

He literally felt the anger boil through him, cleansing all of his doubts and solidifying his hate into a single goal. He was vaguely aware of moving. He could see Bishop's face as he attacked. He watched as its expression slowly changed to horror as Mikey pressed on, untiring, a brilliant fire shining in his eyes as he pressed on with the ruthless precision of a hunter. Then he was shouting.

"YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" He screamed, barely registering the confusion on Bishop's face as he kicked out.

Bishop stumbled back, but Mikey moved with him, lashing again. "YOU HURT DONNIE!" Kick. "YOU HURT SPLINTER!" Punch. "YOU HURT LEO!" Spin. "YOU HURT RAPH!" He punched and missed, leaving a hole in the solid concrete as Bishop barely dodged. He kicked him without pausing, flinging him into the corner. "I'M SICK OF YOU HURTING PEOPLE!"

"_People_?" Bishop managed to sneer. It was a very weak scorn, buried deeply beneath the shock of Mikey's fury.

Michelangelo strode toward him, shaking head to toe with a terrible rage that seemed to swallow every fraction of his being. He felt the chucks spin madly in his hands, moving at speeds only a few could master. Speeds he never used, not when he could avoid it. Speeds that killed.

"I…WON'T…LET…YOU…HARM…THEM…AGAIN!"


	6. Remember the Furture

**A/N Small reference to "Grudge Match" here. I had such a wierd memory back then... :) PS: I made up the "zzz" sound for Mikey's chucks, to show how fast they are going. Is it working?**

**TMNT**

Remember the Future

_Raph spun back around to see what was going on. He gasped. Kluh was down, and Mikey was about to take him out. His baby bro was nowhere to be seen; an angry green mutant stood in his place. Raph knew Mike. On some internal level that he would never admit he knew that something was…wrong. The sight of his playful and fun-loving brother standing over the other alien with the cold authority of an executioner would stick in his mind like a bad photograph. Raph would never admit it, but for a few brief moments, he was truly terrified._

_Mikey seemed frozen there, framed by the flickering glow of the Battle Nexus force field. Raph could see another part of his baby brother, a dark and vicious side of Michelangelo that could swallow the light whole. There was an awful moment of tense silence as the spinning chucks began to spin even faster, the haunting memory throbbing in Raphael's head. _ZZZzzzZZzzZzZzZzZZZZZZZZZ_…_

_Indecision flickered across Mikey's face._

_And then he let Kluh go. Nevertheless, it wasn't the anger that had scared Raphael. It was the fact that he had just witnessed Michelangelo seriously consider killing a defenseless, sentient being._

**TMNT**

Raphael stirred with a groan. He glanced around, trying to get his bearings. The sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat. Eyes that were as deadly and hypnotic as a snake's peered from the depths of the orange bandana. Deep within them, a hint of menace that could rival Leo at his worst sparkled, and that was saying something. His brother was gone again, in his stead stood a vindictive avenger. Mikey's chuks spun with a ferocity that terrified Raphael. If he had been anyone else, he might have screamed.

"You will never," Mikey whispered. His voice cold and ruthless as Bishop groaned, still unconscious. "Ever," _ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZ_, "Touch my family," _ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ_ "Again."

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_.

The chucks were spinning at a killing speed. Raph couldn't move fast enough, he could barely stand. He could only watch as Michelangelo raised his weapons above his head for the finishing move.

"Mikey, NO!"

**TMNT**

Mikey's vision had gone red, but the details seemed to spring up at him from every angle. Bishop, the monster that had tortured him, hurt Leatherhead, threatened his Master, and terrified him for months, lay before him at his mercy. How…fitting. He briefly recalled the lab, Master Splinter strapped to the table, broken aliens floating in liquids like a sick science project, the Monster that he had unleashed upon them. He shoved the thoughts away. It would end now, the misery, the hatred, the cruelty. IT WOULD END NOW.

There was the slightest flicker of discontent. Bishop was helpless; he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Another flash of memory, being held down against the operating table as the buzz-saw inched closer. _He's defenseless? Well, so was I._ He raised his arms. It would end…now.

And then someone else was behind him. Their arms were wrapped around his, their hands locked behind his head. They were trying to stop him, prevent him from killing Bishop.

"Mikey, stop! You can't kill him!" _Leo?_

He struggled for a moment. "He's a murderer! He's a filthy, two-faced, sadistic monster!" He snarled. Why wouldn't Leo let him go? Didn't he see that Mikey was doing the world a favor?

…._ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_….

Leo remained firm, his hands didn't budge, but Mikey could feel him trembling. What was he so scared of?

…_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz_….

_He's scared of me._ He realized with awe. _He's scared of what I'm doing._

…ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

"Please." Leo whispered.

…ZZzzZZzzZZzz…

"Remember the Future, Mikey."

…ZZZzzzZZZ…

"Come back. Come back."

…zzz…

…

"It's okay, Leo. You can…let me go." Mikey whispered.

Leonardo took a step back. His hold slipped free. Mikey's arms fell to his sides like wet spaghetti. He almost dropped his chucks. A few tears ran down his face. A strong arm was thrown across his shoulders. "It's okay, Bro." Raph said quietly. "We're here for ya."

Leo threw his arm over Mikey's other shoulder. "Whenever you need us."

Mikey nodded. "Let's go home, guys."

**TMNT**

Bishop stirred with a groan. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hurt like that. What exactly had … He caught the sight of the three walking away. _Of course… Michelangelo_. He reached under his coat. He couldn't imagine why the terrapin buffoons had spared him, he would have to think about it later. Besides, it wasn't a mistake they would be making again any time soon. He smirked. Pulling the device out into the open and throwing it at Mikey's unprotected shell.

**TMNT**

Don looked up as he helped Splinter to his feet. An expression of utter relief flashed across his face as his three other bros made their way towards him. And then horror flashed across his face. He felt his stomach churn like he was trapped in a sick de-ja-vu. "Guys! GET OUT OF THE…"

Something clicked against Mikey's shell. He spun around to see what it was, dislodging his older brothers. Don took in the sight of Bishop running for the door and the round device that attached itself to his brother's back as though he were watching a movie in slow motion. Mikey's eyes met his across his shoulder, and they were wide with shock and horror.

And then he began to scream as blue electricity coursed up and down his body. Raph and Leo immediately rushed forward to help, grabbing Mikey by the arms. Then they were screaming, too. Don ran towards them as Master Splinter stood by in utter shock. Don thrust his Bo against the ground and pole vaulted smoothly over Mikey's head. Then he spun around, thrusting the Bo right through the center of the glowing device. It exploded, throwing them all to the ground.

Don caught a last glimpse of Bishop touching something on the keypad next to the door as he disappeared. Then he was back on his feet. Master Splinter was already at his sons' sides. They were all unconscious; Raph and Leo were covered in tiny burns from the electricity. Leo was twitching slightly. His right hand was badly scarred from trying to rip the device from Mikey's back. Raph's right hand was in the same condition. Michelangelo was easily the worst. He was lying on his side with his front to them. He was covered in tiny abrasions, bruises, cuts, and burns of varying sizes and Donatello wouldn't be surprised if he found blast marks on his brother's shell. His breathing was erratic but sharp.

"Well, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. His voice was deadly calm, but Don wasn't fooled. His Master was slowly going into shock.

"Raph and Leo can be moved, Sensei, but Mikey…" He shook his head. "Any sudden movement might agitate his injuries. He needs to be treated as soon as possible."

Splinter nodded. "We must get them all out of here as soon as we can. Michelangelo will have to be strong. We must hurry!"

Donnie was about to reply, but he forgot what he was about to say as the sirens went off. "Bishop!" He cried out. "He must have alerted the other guards! They'll be here any moment!"

They locked gazes. There was no way they could take all of them at once. Master Splinter could only carry one of them at any rate and Donnie's strength was close to failing. They would have to choose. Splinter's eyes widened slightly before he closed them. "I cannot." He whispered.

"You have to." Donnie said back. "You have to choose. We don't have any time left!"

**TMNT**

The Leader. The Warrior. The Trickster.

They were his sons, they were all his sons! He _could not _choose! He could NOT! The chance of leaving one behind…Donnie was shouting, trying to break through Splinter's trance and the squealing alarms as smoke began to pour into the room through the vents. It was everywhere, obscuring everything except the sight of the three turtles lying at his feet. Leonardo and Raphael had fallen together. He'd known that they would. The sight of their burned hands made him clench his own in anguish. Michelangelo was by far in the most horrible state. Smoke was rising from his back around the disk shape on his shell where only seconds ago a destructive device had rested. He was bleeding from a few cuts on his arms and dark green bruises were forming everywhere that Bishop had hit him.

_Bishop…_

"_MASTER SPLINTER!_" Donnie screamed. It was no use. Nothing could shake him now…

_Smack!_

"Sorry, Master!" Donnie choked. "We have to move now or we'll never make it back in time!" Don knelt next to Leo, the one closest to him, and slung him over his shoulder with his good arm.

After gently touching his cheek Splinter bent down to scoop Raphael into his arms. He was surprisingly light. "Donatello, what about Michelangelo?" He asked.

"We'll be back for him!" Donnie snapped, positive because he had to be. They had to **move** and **NOW**. "Hurry! Before I have to slap you again!"

A few minutes after the pair vanished out the nearest window, Mikey's eyes slowly slid open. Their gaze rested wearily on the first thing they saw, a quiet timer activating in the corner, where his brothers wouldn't see it. His mind spinning, pain throbbing numbly through the cage of his skin, a small smile crossed his lips as he tried to play along, keeping time as it slowly counted down.

"Eighty-seven… eighty-six… eighty-five… eighty-four…"

**TMNT**

A safe distance away in a nearby alley Don quickly but gently laid Leo next to Raph on the trash bags.

"I'll be back soon, Sensei." He promised, already moving.

"Hurry my son!" Splinter called after him. "Something is not right!"

Donatello barely heard him. He was already hot on his way back to the building. It was only a few blocks ahead now. He caught a glimpse of several trucks pulling away from the building. Evacuating? Don dismissed it and focused. He could see the building dead ahead now.

A blue flash lit up the sky, then another. Don almost paused, confused.

And then the building exploded.

**TMNT**

Donatello sat up slowly. He couldn't even recall hitting the pavement. Flying debris had left cuts all over his arms and legs, even one just under his eye. He didn't notice.

It was so…quiet. Everything seemed to be slowing down. He could hear himself breathing, could feel the sticky blood on his arms. The smell of sulfur burned his sense of smell. He could hear, ever so faintly, the wail of sirens.

It lasted for exactly three heartbeats. He counted them himself.

_One_, an inner inferno replaced the frigid night air.

_Two_, something indescribable, animal, welled up inside of him.

_Three_, everything seemed to fall apart and then come crashing back together in a single, heart shattering scream.

"MIKEY!!!"

**TMNT**

He lay there for hours, barely breathing. He couldn't even cry. When a furry hand briefly rested on his shoulder he didn't flinch. His gaze remained locked on the crumbled remains of Bishop's hideout, but his thoughts were elsewhere, somewhere far out of reach. He didn't think, didn't move. Not even when warm tears fell from the sky and mingled with his own.

**TMNT**

**A/N So…yeah. I killed Mikey. (Ducks under a table.) Please don't hurt me!!! I swear there's more to the story than this! It gets better! It really does! So, please put away the pitchforks and review! (Flames will be used to burn me at the stake according to my Mikey-loving-little-sister. O.O) [PS: And YES I have to "kill" Mikey for now. Trust me, it makes sense later...]**


	7. Coping

**A/N Don's memories of the next few days are fuzzy. I'm sure anyone who's lost a loved one will understand how each painful moment will blend meaninglessly into the next, so please forgive him. :) Also, I included the lyrics for some songs I happened to be listening to at the time I wrote these. They...fit...somehow. I'd listen to them if you haven't already.**

**Coping**

Don jerked awake. The keyboard had left a checkered pattern across his face. The computer was complaining about the impossibly long word scrawling through fifty pages of type. He blinked several times and spent the next few minutes deleting the extra text and convincing his computer to not overload and shut down. With a yawn he stood and stretched. To his surprise, his left arm refused to budge. He glanced at it in confusion. He must have slept on it. A thick white gauze was wrapped around his shoulder. That was odd, he didn't _remember_ bandaging anything…

He shook himself and struggled to put on his mask with one arm, no easy feat. Nevertheless, he did it with his usual neat style and then left the lab. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep in the lab on a late-night project, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong. He stalked quickly past his brothers' rooms. Then he paused and walked back in confusion. He tentatively approached each one and listened. _No snores? _He noted in disbelief. _Not even in Raph's room?_

Thoroughly disconcerted he made his way to the stairs and began to hurry down. He paused in relief when he saw Raph and Leo lying on the couch and chair swathed in blankets. The TV buzzed quietly, the movie long over. Don smiled slightly. He couldn't imagine why Raph and Leo had stayed up all night, but he decided to wait until later to ask. His stomach was growling as though he hadn't eaten in days.

He strode into the kitchen and halted. Splinter was seated at the table alone. A small cup of tea was held in one hand while the other hand stirred it idly. There was a worn edge to the Sensei's posture, a blank stare in his eyes, which threw Donatello off. He made his way to the sink to wash his hands. Wondering what was wrong but scared to ask. He reached for a cloth to dry with and glanced at the clock. 10:53 am. Weird. How had he managed to sleep in so late? He reached for a glass and rinsed it out, still unable to look away from the clock. It was like the numbers held a meaning in them. Something he was forgetting. He opened the fridge, the glass still in his right hand, and was inconvenienced by his left arm once again. Honestly, hadn't it woken up yet?

He looked at the clock again. His vision seemed to blur slightly as he heard Raph toss in his sleep. The clock shifted. 10:54 am. Usually he woke up at 4:27 am, didn't he? Was something wrong with M…?

He gasped. His eyes widened. The glass fell from his grip. Splinter jumped half a foot in the air as the glass made impact and shattered into a thousand pieces. Donnie's hand was clamped hard across his mouth. The repressed scream burst forth as a torrent of tears. Splinter stood wearily and ushered his son to a chair. He had expected this to happen. He quickly cleaned the glass from the floor and then pressed a new glass into Don's hand. It almost slipped and Splinter wearily placed it back in his son's nerveless grasp.

"Drink." He commanded wearily.

Don slowly brought the glass to his lips and then choked as tears rushed down his face. He began to sob uncontrollably. He remembered now…the horror, the eternal walk home, two straight days of tending his unresponsive brothers and never pausing to tend his own needs. He'd been walking in a trance, wrestling with the feeling of being completely numb. He recalled the unbearable realization that only four people had entered the Lair that night. The yawning feeling that someone had been left behind clinging like a limpet to his skin, he had to force himself to stop trying to go back for the wayward brother, knowing that it wasn't any good. When the brothers awakened briefly the second morning, Splinter had explained.

Don could remember their disbelief, but the conversation itself, the outcries, the denials…seemed muted and vague in his memories. He remembered how his fingers had itched once his brothers were settled. Suddenly there were no more distractions, nothing to keep himself sane. He'd needed to act. Do something, anything, before the terrible empty feeling engulfed him. He'd locked himself in his room and begun to write an essay about…something or other…Utrom tech..? No…mutations…something about the relations between mutant DNA and turtle DNA…something like that.

Splinter was rubbing his back when his consciousness refocused on the present. Tears were still leaking from his eyes. He brushed them away, not that he cared if they blocked his vision.

In the other room, Donnie heard Leo stirring. He stumbled to his feet, closely followed by a deathly quiet Master. After a few minutes of quiet nonsense pouring from his mouth in a comforting fashion, Leo's eyes drifted open. He looked at them in confusion. His gaze drifted about his surroundings. Then the realization hit him too. His eyes became stony, withdrawn. He was lost in thought, or lack of it.

Don moved on to Raph's side on the armchair. The red-banded turtle was stirring feebly. He was also crying. On any other day, any other time, it would have shocked Don. Nothing could shock him now. He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. Golden brown eyes snapped open. Unlike Leo's, Raph's eyes were almost instantly focused. They tightened in pain. If he hadn't been crying already, he would have started then.

"Mikey." Raph whispered.

No one said a word. That one was enough. Splinter stood and moved slowly to the television. It flickered to life. No one fought Splinter for the remote as he flipped past his soap operas, the techie channel, pro-wresting, meditation for the soul, and a few others. He paused briefly on one channel where a cartoon depicted a character throwing a piece of dynamite at the defenseless hero for some comical effect. The explosion seemed to echo through their senses.

Splinter turned the TV off and did not touch it again.

**TMNT**

It was a full week later before the oldest turtles were on their feet again. Leo's right hand was covered in a protective glove and Raph's left was in a similar condition. The rest of their scars had faded to light green lines tracing raggedly halfway up their forearm. Splinter was almost completely healed, if stiff from rough handling. He was almost always flitting between one son to another or deep in rigid meditation. Donatello, on the other hand, seemed to have recovered rather slowly. His arm was still in a sling, forced on him by Master Splinter. Tiny scars were scattered up and down his body, the most prominent being a jagged, dark-green scratch just below one eye that peeked out from beneath his haphazard bandana.

The mood in the Lair lay thick upon them all. Heavy, oppressive auras surrounded them, sullenly forbidding any sort of comfort while desperately craving it. No one laughed. The TV remained silent. The Battle Shell was gathering dust. Bags of potato chips and frozen pizzas sat untouched in the kitchen. The food supply besides that was rapidly dwindling, but no one felt inclined to going topside, not even Raph. Sound, if there was any, was muffled and brief. Usually the stifled sobs as each brother relived the shock of their last moments with the smallest brother.

After a while, Raph and Leo began spending all their time on the lower floors, trying to avoid the sight of Mikey's room as much as possible. They took up practicing again, finding comfort in the strain for perfection. They didn't _try_ to exclude Don. The now-youngest spent every minute uninvolved with eating and practicing in his lab, working on everything and nothing. Splinter watched his sons from his room with concern, too tired to act, but knowing that he must do _something._

A few days later he approached his three sons in the dojo. They watched him silently as he began to speak for the first time in two weeks. He kept his tone as business-like as possible. "Raphael. I wish for you to go to the surface. Find some food to restock our supply. Donatello, take the Battle Shell to the junkyard and find replacement parts for whatever projects you need. Leonardo, I wish to run through a new kata with you."

They departed without a sound. No one wanted to break the silence that seemed to fill the empty space inside their lives.

**TMNT**

Don flipped the radio on. The silence was too much, just too much. As the songs began to play he slammed his hand against the steering wheel hard enough that his hand went numb. He felt the tingles rush up his arm as his body protested to the pain. And then he began to cry.

"Please." He whispered. "If anyone is really out there that can help me. Just let me talk to him. Just one more time. Please…"

No one answered. Of course they didn't. No one ever listened to him. Why couldn't he accept that? He hit the wheel again and pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't need to get in an accident right now. His nerves wouldn't be able to handle it.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the wheel. The buzz of the radio began lulling him into peaceful quiet. One of Mikey's favorites had come on. Donnie had always ignored it before, since Mikey's passions had rarely connected with his own. But as the lyrics went on, he slowly raised his head and turned to stare at the radio.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart _

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark _

_Climbing higher, through the fire _

_Time was running out _

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive _

_But you still came back for me _

_You were strong and you believed._

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Be strong, believe_

_Be strong, believe_

_Think about the chance I never had to say _

_Thank you for giving up your life that day _

_Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out _

_Let it all go, the life that you know _

_Just to bring them down alive _

_And you still came back for me _

_You were strong and you believed _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Be strong, believe_

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Everything is gonna be alright _

_Be strong, believe_

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home _

_Wanna tell my kids they'll never know _

_How much I love to see them smile _

_Wanna make a change right here, right now _

_Wanna live a life like you somehow _

_To make your sacrifice worth while _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Everything is going to be alright _

_Be strong, believe _

As the last words began to fade out Donnie forced himself to breathe. He was sobbing so hard he couldn't even see the wheel anymore. It was like Mikey was talking to him again. Right there in the car, so close he could have reached out and hugged him. He began to laugh uncontrollably through his tears. He restarted the car with a smile, his eyes still moist with emotion. He found himself glancing upwards. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you, so much."

**TMNT**

Raph couldn't stop running. His entire being throbbed with agony as he recalled every single time he had said anything that had made his baby brother's eyes widen with pain. Every time he'd instinctively slapped his brother upside the head was pasted to the back of his eyelids where he saw them whenever he blinked. He had never considered it before, but it suddenly occurred to him that Mikey had never, ever complained or hit him back in anger. Had he known that Raph was just venting his feelings? Had he known that Raph was just trying to say he loved his little bro without losing face?

He cursed to himself. He was so selfish. His self-enforced image as the "tough guy" might have gotten in the way of Mikey seeing that he really did care for his brother. He'd always assumed that Mikey would see right through his act, but now he wasn't sure. And he would never know. Ever.

His foot caught suddenly and he tumbled three times before landing sprawled across the rooftop. He started to get up with a curse for being so careless. Then he stopped and let himself fall back down. He was so tired. He just wanted to scream. He wanted to drop the dumb façade that declared he would never show any "weakness" and cry. The soft flesh between his plastron and shell was aching. He realized suddenly that something was stuck between his belt and his side. His trembling fingers closed around the offending object and he lifted it up into the light where he could see it.

Funny. He couldn't remember grabbing Mikey's MP3. He closed his eyes. No, I remember. It was on Donnie's desk. He musta fixed it. Why'd I take it? He looked at it again. Without quite realizing what he was doing he plugged the headphones in and slipped them over his head. He set it to play random and stood to run again as the first song began to play.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_Ooohhh...._

He felt the tears coming, but for the first time in a long time he made no move to force them away.

**TMNT**

"That is all for today, Leonardo." Splinter said suddenly.

Leo glanced at him in surprise. "It's only been half an hour, Master Splinter."

"Nevertheless, that will be sufficient. You are dismissed." The rat replied, standing. Leo was about to object, then he paused as he followed Splinter's gaze to the worn nun-chucks hanging on the wall. Leo nodded in understanding and sheathed his katanas. After a moment, he bowed and made his way out the door.

When he was long gone, Splinter made his way over to the wall and slowly ran his hands over the nun-chuck's rough bark and orange wool. His fist slowly curved around the grips and he reverently lifted the weapons from their mantle. They were a tad small for him. After all, they had been the first weapons Mikey had ever used. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to that day.

_They were very excited as Splinter strode into the dojo that morning. They all knew exactly which weapon they would choose and their eyes were already greedily locked on the box in front of Master Splinter's spot. He smiled to himself as he sat down in front of his eight-year-old sons._

"_Leonardo, step forward." He declared formally. Leo jumped to his feet immediately and practically flipped forward. Raph shot a warning glare at his back, as though warning him not to take his weapon._

_Splinter reached into the box and drew forth a variety of training tools, all specifically designed to prepare the ninja for the larger versions. "Choose your weapon."_

_Leo nodded, trying his best to look mature. "The katanas." He said carefully, pronouncing it just so._

_Splinter smiled and nodded. "A wise choice, Leonardo The katana are a very special weapon that require much training and dedication. They also complement your inner grace. You will do well with them." He reached into the box and drew the two small katana out, bowing as he extended them hilt first toward his oldest son._

"_Raphael! You are next."_

_Raph was grinning and nodding to himself as he stepped forward. "I knew he'd choose those things." He declared with a grin._

_Splinter had a feeling he knew where this was headed. "Choose your weapon, my son."_

_Raph smirked. "I want dem cool sais. Yer always sayin' dey was made for breakin' swords." He hinted, glancing over at Leo with a challenge in his eyes._

_Splinter nodded to himself. "I knew that you would choose the way of the Sai, Raphael. They suit you, for they are meant to be wielded with great strength. However," He warned as he handed the weapons to Raph, "You must remember that these weapons are also meant to fight alongside the katana. They are meant to be a team." Raph nodded impatiently and dashed back to his seat with a huge grin._

"_Donatello…"_

_The purple-banded turtle practically tripped over himself as he rushed forward, breathless with excitement. His siblings chuckled amongst themselves as Don flushed with embarrassment. Splinter shushed them with a glare._

"_Choose your weapon, Donatello."_

"_I…" He began shyly, suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting. "I want the Bo."_

"_A stick?" Raph said before he could stop himself._

_Don blushed again as he defended himself. "For your information, the Bo staff is probably one of the most useful tools in the ninja arsenal. It's flexible, durable, and easily replaceable. It can be altered for use in almost any situation and…"_

_Splinter smiled as he raised a hand for silence, sparing the dumbfounded siblings a long lecture. "I could not have said it better myself. The Bo staff is the perfect tool for my most resourceful student."_

_Don took the Bo, for once speechless with gratitude, and rushed back to his seat._

"_Don't trip over yer stick." Raph warned under his breath._

"_Michelangelo. It is your turn."_

"_Oh boy!" Mikey yelled, practically skipping forward._

_Splinter felt the air in the room tense slightly. Of all his sons, Michelangelo was the one he was the least sure of, and the most reluctant to give a weapon to. He had oscillated back and forth on his declared choice of weapon so unpredictably that Master Splinter had given up trying to guess. His other sons leaned forward, sharing in their Master's curiosity._

"_Choose your weapon, Michelangelo."_

_Mikey grinned from ear to ear. "I want the num-chunks!" He declared._

_Don, Raph, and Leo glanced at each other in confusion._

"_Do you mean the nun-chuks, my son?" Splinter ventured uncertainly._

_Mikey rolled his eyes. "That's what I said Master Splinter!"_

_Splinter frowned. "But…the nun-chuks are perhaps the most difficult weapon to master, my son. They require almost constant balance and speed. They are very unpredictable and difficult to control. You would have to practice almost constantly to keep up with your brothers…"_

_Mikey's bottom lip extended in a full out pout. His legs spread apart in defiance as he folded his arms. "I can take it, Master Splinter! Don and Raph and Leo all chose their weapons because it fits who they are! I know that the nun-chuks are the weapons that will help me protect my bros and me when nothing else will. I want the nun-chuks."_

_Splinter's gaze softened. He had never heard Michelangelo sound so mature. Without another word he stood and made his way to the dresser at the back of the room. "Very well Michelangelo." He opened the second drawer and made his way back with a long box under his arm. As his sons gathered near he slid the box open to reveal two well-worn nun-chuks wrapped in newspaper. "These are the weapons my Master Yoshi would use as a child while training with his master."_

_Mikey's eyes widened with awe as Splinter carefully drew the weapons out and handed them gently to his youngest son. "Take good care of them, Michelangelo."_

_Mikey grinned. "I will Master Splinter! You bet I will!" Seconds later the chuks were spinning and his sons were rushing around the dojo, thrilled to have real weapons at last._

_While tucking them in later, after a long and hard day of practice, Master Splinter noticed the precious nun-chucks carefully tucked in beside Mikey on the bed._

Splinter blinked away the moisture in his eyes with a sigh as he slowly carried the chuks away to accompany him during a long nap.

**TMNT**

Leo wasn't entirely sure why he found himself in Don and Mikey's room a few minutes later. He couldn't explain why he automatically went to Mikey's desk and pushed play on his baby brother's boom box. He couldn't come up with a good reason why he then assumed the lotus position on the only clear spot in the middle of the floor. He did it anyway. It felt good. And he needed to be alone…with Mikey. For some reason he would never be able to fathom, this seemed to be the best way to do that.

_Ohhh_

_I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you, _

_if only I knew what I've done_

_You know, so why don't you tell me_

_And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun_

_To show how much I care_

He shuddered. He was the oldest, the leader. It was his responsibility to keep them all together, to be there. But…he'd never been able to shake the feeling that he would be the first to go. He was always the target, the victim. He had never even considered the possibility that Mikey would go down first. Not his Mikey.

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No, no, or ever again_

What was I supposed to do? Watch as my youngest bro got electrocuted? Let him suffer while I stood by and did NOTHING?

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay_

_It's burning within me_

_The fear of losing_

_Or slipping away_

_It just keeps getting closer, _

_Whatever reason to leave that I've had_

_My place was always beside you_

_And now I wish I didn't need you so bad_

_Your face just won't go away_

His eyes tightened automatically. Why couldn't he shake the feeling of guilt that was plaguing him now? There was no way he could have stopped that device. But if I hadn't touched it, I could have carried him out of there.

_Don't wanna lose you now (don't wanna lose you now)_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now (lose) (don't wanna lose you now)_

_No, no, or ever again_

_Don't wanna lose you (don't wanna lose you now)_

Not the little brother that made sure he never lost himself in guilt.

_I never thought that I would lose my mind_

_That I could control this (yeah)_

_Never thought that I'd be left behind_

_That I was stronger than you (ohhh)_

Not the Mikey that made sure he always laughed before things got out of hand.

_Don't want to lose to loneliness (ohh) _

_I know we can win_

_Don't want to lose to emptiness (oh no)_

_Never again_

Not his Mikey.

_Don't wanna lose you now (dont' wanna lose you)_

_Baby, (I know we) I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No, no, or ever again_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_Baby, I know we can win this_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_No, no, or ever again_

_Don't wanna lose you now_

He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the emotions to hit. He mentally unplugged the stopper and let the power of his feelings to overwhelm him. Then, one by one, he forced them to fade away. He had to be ready. He had to be the leader now, more than ever. He had to be the strong one.

It was his duty.

He owed it to Mikey.

**TMNT**

When they returned to the Lair later that night they never said a word. Each of them waited in absolute silence for several moments, as though expecting someone else to arrive at any moment, when they realized exactly who they were expecting their eyes met. They all stood simultaneously and made their way to the kitchen. Don heated up some soup. He wasn't in the mood for pizza. In fact, none of them were very hungry. They ate anyway, pretending they needed to keep their strength up. And then they went to bed, not even bothering to meet for evening training. They weren't in the mood. Don slept in his lab (he couldn't stand sleeping in his own room anymore, not without Mikey in his hammock), Leo fell asleep in the dojo, Raph lay down by himself on the couch and Splinter retired to his room.

When they finally fell asleep the only the light still on was the one in Mikey's room. Tickles, the black stray Mikey had adopted, wandered pitifully through the lair, mewing softly for the owner he couldn't realize would never return.

**TMNT**

**A/N Before anyone asks, you'll see why Klunk isn't involved in this chapter later. I'll tell the story about Mikey and "Tickles" in a short I'll be writing soon. :D Sorry about the long chapter, but songs take up a lot of space, and I didn't want to split it all up. Please review so I know I'm not just writing to myself! (That would be disturbing…O.O)**


	8. Bad Dreams

**A/N: This happens a few days afterwards. Don finally goes to bed in his own room for a night, because he's covered every available space in his lab.**

**Nightmare**

Don woke up in a cold sweat.

He'd had the dream again. Mikey had been calling to him, begging him to hurry back. He could still see the pain and fear in Mikey's eyes. He felt the heat of the explosion on his shell, heard his brother's screams fade into choked sobs and then silence. He hugged his knees to his chest.

It _had_ been slightly different this time. Everything had gone dark and he'd felt as though the world around him had been shattered piece by piece. The only sound had been a voice, whispering, a voice he couldn't quite remember.

_Who are you? Who am I?_

Donny sighed. It didn't make any sense. The scar under his eye throbbed. He let his eyes shut and reached up to rub it.

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME_?"

Donny started.

Mikey.

Mikey was crouched at the end of the bed. His face, his shell, his entire body was scarred and burns traced along his skin. His eyes burned with the intensity of gray coals. Don screamed involuntarily as the apparition moved closer to him, still screaming.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?_"

"I tried!" Donnie cried. "I tried, Mikey! I TRIED! _Please_!"

A part of him was screaming that it was just a dream. The rest of him only felt the pain, the vivid guilt, the palpable horror of what was happening.

_zzZzzZzZZZZZZZZ!!!_

The familiar buzz of Mikey's chuks sang in his ears like the haunting melody of a siren. "Mikey, don't! _Please!_"

"**Don? Don!"**

"_NO!"_

Donnie jerked awake. Leo and Raph were sitting on his bed where Mikey had crouched seconds before. The specter of his brother was nowhere to be seen. Leo placed a hand on Donnie's forehead.

"You okay, Donnie?"

"Nightmare?" Raph suggested.

"Was it Mikey again, Don?" Leo asked. The eldest gazed down at him in pity over the shadowed bags under his eyes.

It was too much. Don began to sob uncontrollably. "He was right there, Leo! Why didn't I save him? Why didn't-hic!-why…" Oh, great. Now he had the hiccups. "I couldn't save h-hic-him. I just…I couldn't…"

Suddenly he was pinned between his brothers' plastrons in a gentle group hug.

"It's okay, Don." Leo said. "I know what it's like."

"Do you? Do you know what it's like to –hic- to –hic- know your brother's dead _**because**_ of you?" Don asked bitterly, so abruptly he shocked himself.

"Yes...no. You're right, I don't." Leo admitted. Then his voice grew firm. "But believe me, I _do_ know what it's like to fail someone I love."

Don stiffened. It was true but…

"That's two people I've killed, Leo."

"Waddya mean?" Raph asked. "You haven't…"

"First Honeycutt, now Mikey."

"Bro, that's not your…"

Don sat up, shoving them both away. "Don't say that, Raph! I know, okay? I know! I KNOW! But…" A sob tore loose again. "But I can still _see_ them...I can still feel their eyes on me…burning…disappointed…"

The room fell silent.

"Michelangelo loved you all very much." Splinter said suddenly, entering the room as though he'd been there the whole time. "I am sure he is happy that. By his death, we now live." His voice was heavy, tired, but very firm.

It was quiet again for a long time. Splinter sat beside them on the bed. After what felt like an age, their eyes moved as one towards the empty hammock in the corner of the room. Splinter's sigh whispered through the room. He stood. His silhouette dark and rigid. "Tomorrow, we will lay your brother's spirit to rest."

"Then what?" Leo asked quietly.

Splinter turned back towards them. A cold glint was in his gaze as he looked at each of them, his sons, his warriors. Even in the dark, Leo could see where tears had left hardened streaks in his Sensei's fur. Splinter's voice was hard.

"And then…we will avenge him."

**TMNT**

"_My son…I will miss you. Your generosity, your kindness. Your willingness to believe. I will regret not having you around to keep us on our toes. I will miss having you there to chewer us on. I…I will always miss you."_

"_Hey…Mikey. I wish I could apologize for…well, not getting you out. For not being invincible. But I know you wouldn't want me to. You knew me…_us_…better than we every gave you credit for. I'll miss having you at my side. Little Bro."_

"_You were a good friend, bro. Ya always said the right things. You were a great brother. I…I loved…I love you Bro. Sorry I…never told you."_

"_I…uh…M…" Donnie stopped. Tears fell relentlessly from his eyes as he tried to formulate the words in his mouth. The picture of Mikey stared at him, his mouth open wide in a laugh, and in his eyes was a gleam of understanding, a knowledge deeper than anyone could have imagined, that he'd never really noticed before. He choked and turned away. _I'm sorry. _"I love you, too, Mikey._

**TMNT**

The next few days ran like clockwork. Wake up, eat, train, eat, train, practice, surface watch, train, eat, review, sleep and then again the next day. Donnie spent all his time in his lab now, stripping the internet for any clues or information on the Bast…I mean, Bishop. Leo works out constantly, even when he eats. He keeps replaying footage from our other battles with Bishop that he got from Donnie. He's looking for a weakness or something like that. Splinter meditated in a way Raph hadn't seen since…well, since right before they fought Shredder on his ship. He seemed more of a Sensei than a father these days. That's okay, though, because we _need_ to focus if we want to win this war.

War.

Focus.

Mikey.

Raph had been training, too. He'd replaced his punching bag six times in the last three days alone. But he felt…wrong. He felt off, like he was only partially there. It was like he'd been overflowing with anger and grief, until pieces of himself had been forced out. He needed to pull it all back together, but how?

He headed topside, alone, at the first opportunity.

**TMNT**

He stood there for a long moment, breathing deep. The scent of the city drifted up to him, mixing with the freezing clarity of the air above where he sat on the skyscraper's peak.

Raph _liked_ the cold. It was so…empty, even when he was full. Like now. Now that Mikey was gone.

His rage was returning, seeping into his bones and forcing the cold to flee from its heat. Had his eyes been capable, they would have shed fire. Nothing except burning salt tears fell onto his shaking hands.

He took another deep breath. A fist of ice slammed into his lungs. He winced, then slowly let the air back out. The ice dissipated in his frosty breath, taking some of his anger with it. He did it again, breathe, gasp, breathe…

Then he was on his feet.

"WHY DID HE HAFTA GO?" He shouted as loud as he possible could. He heard a distant echo, mingled with the sounds of the busy streets below.

"WHY _MIKEY_? _HE_ NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! WHY NOT LEO? OR DON? OR SPLINTER?" He screamed again. He choked. He sat down again. "Why not _me_?"

The tears came back. The felt frozen on his cheeks. The heat began to fade from his cheeks and neck. The cold was so empty. Now he was empty too. The anger sucked dry from him.

Mikey was gone. All of his anger had gone with him. All of his mercy had gone too. His pity, his sorrow, his needs for comfort.

He was empty now. He was cold again. He was ready.

He was ready for revenge.

He came home an hour later. He stalked right by his family in the kitchen, right past Leo and his demands to know what had happened, past the TV, and into the dojo. He walked straight up to his punching bag where it hung on the wall and spun once. His leg crashed into the bag's side, ripping it off its chain and slamming it against the wall next to the door where what was left of his family stood watching. He explained in typical Raph fasion.

"No more Mr. Nice Raph. Bishop is going down."

**TMNT**

**A/N Okay, I admit it. I REALLY need help with the dialogue during the funeral scene. Any ideas? I'd like to resubmit this when it looks better. :D **

**By the way...In a few chapters I'm going to add ANOTHER character's point of view during the time the brother's are mourning. Who could it be? Mwwahaha...**

**Rview and find out....!!!**


End file.
